Solace
by explosionsintheskyxx
Summary: Love can make fools out of even Kings. Legolas knows he has to leave Gondor to go to the Undying Lands, and that their love is impossible. Aragorn refuses to believe that Legolas has to leave him. SLASH. Oneshot.


This is my first Lord of the Rings fic. So I'm sorry if it's not that good. This story is Legolas/Aragorn and takes place after Return of the King. One-shot. Legolas has to go to the Undying Lands and leave Aragorn behind. Read and review please.

**Solace **

Legolas could not sleep. Recently, many nights he wandered from the citadel of Minas Tirith out into the courtyard. On these nights when the world was still and quiet in its rest, Legolas could examine why he remained in the King of Gondor's court. There was nothing left for him here.

He stared out over the Pelennor Fields, contemplating the many good men that Sauron's army had claimed. The moon shone across the field, making it look innocent, as if it was not previously a vicious battleground where blood was shed. Legolas closed his eyes and images flooded his mind.

He saw wild, crazed orcs, eyes rolling, brandishing axes and swords, running all around him, hacking men down as if they were nothing. He saw men's blood run and stain the grass of Pelennor Field. He remembered how he had looked up, and no light could penetrate the darkness that had grown from Mordor. It was as if even the Sun could not show support for the survival of men on that day. He could still smell the stink of the orcs all around him, and could still recall the feel of desperation and fear coming from the men fighting with him.

Legolas' eyes snapped open as he shook these visions from his head. They had plagued his mind in the dead of night ever since that battle. He supposed they would forever be with him. You cannot experience such tragedy and horror and expect those memories just to disappear afterwards.

The wind had a bite to it as it whipped across Legolas' fair skin. He could smell autumn riding across that wind. He could smell another essence upon that wind. It was a smell he was very familiar with.

"Kings of Gondor should be asleep in their beds at this late hour," Legolas said softly, without turning around.

"As should elves of Mirkwood," came a deep voice from behind him. Legolas' nerves were soothed instantly, and the visions of battle dropped away from his mind. Legolas turned around to find Aragorn standing there. He was in the usual fancy, embroidered clothes that Legolas had become accustomed to seeing him adorn since he had been crowned King.

Legolas turned back towards the field. Somehow, he felt inside of him that the conversation that would follow would not be a pleasant one. He heard footsteps behind him, and Aragorn joined him at his side, staring out onto the fields also.

"What troubles you Legolas? What brings you out here in the dead of night when you should be dreaming?" Aragorn asked, his voice low, as if in respect to the quiet of the night.

"My dreams are no longer pleasant. I find no solace from this world in sleep. My mind is tortured by battle-scared images, and doomed love," Legolas replied solemnly. He knew he could tell Aragorn what was troubling him. He trusted him with more than his life. He glanced over to Aragorn and saw that the shorter man was nodding as if he understood.

"As are my own dreams. But tell me, what do you need to find solace from in this world?" Aragorn asked. Legolas shifted uncomfortably.

"Comfort from my own thoughts, memories and emotions. Comfort from what I know is right, what I should do… and what I want to do," Legolas stared up at the night sky. Stars were littered across it, and Legolas marveled for a second at how a tiny pinprick of light could be so beautiful. He was aware that Aragorn was staring at him with great intensity.

"You are thinking of leaving, Legolas. You are thinking of leaving me," Aragorn said softly, reaching up and pulling a piece of white-gold hair from Legolas' face. Legolas turned to meet Aragorn's eyes. They were dark and defiant, glittering even in the darkness.

"I do not wish too. But I must. There is nothing left for me here. The age of Elves is over, and it is time for the Age of Men." Legolas returned his gaze to the silent field. After a few moments silence, Aragorn stepped in front of Legolas, breaking his view of the field. He grasped the elf's hands in his own.

"I am here. You cannot leave me here without you," he said, his eyes shining, and his voice pleading. Legolas gently squeezed Aragorn's hands.

"I can never truly leave you. I will always remain in here," Legolas placed his hand over Aragorn's chest, "If you do not forget me. You are married to Lady Arwen, and the Undying Lands are calling to me. I cannot ignore it for long," Legolas craned his neck forwards and met his forehead with Aragorn's, placing his hand on the back of Aragorn's neck.

"How can you expect me to continue without you near me?" Aragorn whispered gruffly. Legolas leaned back, and seized Aragorn's chin in his hand.

"Have you not heard a word I've said? I will always remain with you, even if I am not by your side," Legolas wiped a tear away from Aragorn's cheek, "You are a King of Men, a savior and hero by every definition. I am but a lovesick elf that has remained somewhere he shouldn't for too long. I must go to where I belong… I plan to leave in the morning," he said breathily. His heart was beating viciously, but outside he was calm and reposed. Aragorn gave a gasp of surprise and hurt, and threw his arms around Legolas' neck.

"You belong here with me. Don't you see that? Do I no longer have your love?" Aragorn said in a hushed tone into Legolas' ear. Legolas held the man to him, nuzzling his face to his, and stroking his tangled dark hair.

"You forever have my love, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I can promise you nothing more than that. But ours is an ill-fated love, surely you see that? You are married, and Lady Arwen gave you the gift of her immortality. Do not break her heart in the interest of our love," Legolas felt Aragorn shake his head in his collarbone, "Our love is doomed no matter what. Your people would never accept this, no matter how pure it is. And you will one day die, and leave this Earth. You will leave me behind to mourn your death for all eternity." As Legolas finished, he felt his stomach drop to somewhere below his knees. He was really doing this. He was leaving the one that he cared about more than anything.

Aragorn suddenly pushed off of Legolas' body, and glared at him. Legolas fell back, and stared in shock at the sudden anger on his lover's face.

"And what of my heart, Legolas? My heart is breaking into nothing, and all you care about is death and Arwen. Does it mean nothing to you that I would risk all I have, for you? I would risk my Kingdom, my marriage, my existence, for the feelings I have for you! All things in this world are ill-fated, including love," Aragorn ran his hand through his hair, his handsome features contorted in hurt and anger. "You care nothing of us! You care only about what is right, and not about what your heart tells you!"

Legolas felt a fire burst in his chest and felt anger rush through his blood. "You should care more about what is right, you are a King! You are responsible for this country and its people! You are being foolish!" He instantly regretted these words, knowing it was unwise to provoke Aragorn into a further rage.

"So this is it, is it? You are running away from our love because you don't want to face it when I am gone and leave you. So you are leaving me! You are going to make me feel the misery of your absence while you pretend that you are doing something just and right! You are scared of feeling the pain of me leaving you. Does that thought not make you cry? Do you not feel anything at all?" Aragorn yelled bitterly. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Legolas was taken aback at these accusations. Surely he didn't truly believe that he was leaving because he was scared of losing Aragorn. He had given this man his heart, his soul- he must know that he was dying inside from telling him that he was leaving him. But Legolas had no choice. His people no longer had a home here.

"That's not it at all… you just don't understand. It is fruitless to stay here and argue with you," Legolas stepped up to Aragorn and caressed his hand on Aragorn's cheek. "I love you more than anyone could possibly love someone else. That is the truth. And if you do not believe it, then do not, but I know in my heart that it's true, and pray that someday you will believe me also. I leave at dawn's first light, no matter if you accept it or not," and with that Legolas removed his hand from Aragorn's flushed cheek, and made his way back into the citadel.

Legolas spent the rest of the night getting together his things and provisions, and preparing his horse in the stable. No matter how hard he tried, he could not stop the pain he felt in his chest, and the vision of Aragorn crying as he left him standing there. He had never experienced a deeper pain. Several times he questioned his actions… but he knew he was right. He was going to have to leave Gondor and the man he loved behind.

As dawn was about to peek it's weary head above the horizon, Legolas got his things and took his time walking through Minas Tirith. He wondered if he should go see Aragorn before he truly left, but thought it would only enrage Aragorn more. He sighed dejectedly as he retrieved his horse. A solitary tear slipped down his cheek as he realized this would be the last time he saw Aragorn for the rest of eternity. Legolas had yelled at him, and Aragorn was angry with him. He didn't believe in their love. That was what hurt Legolas most.

He reached the gate of Minas Tirith, and looked back at the citadel at the very top of the white city. He shook his head slightly and turned back to the gates. There was someone in the way.

Standing there in his old Ranger clothes was Aragorn. Legolas flinched in surprise and stared at Aragorn's handsome, yet worn face. Aragorn walked forward and stopped right before Legolas, absently petting the nose of Legolas' horse.

"Will you forgive me, Legolas, for how I acted earlier? Love can make fools out of even Kings," Aragorn said in a low tone, his eyes sincere. Legolas averted his eyes to the ground, and merely nodded. He didn't know why he couldn't look Aragorn in the eyes. But he felt ashamed, and unworthy to look at someone so beautiful. "Are you so angry that you cannot even look me in the face?"

Legolas started and mumbled, "I am not angry," and looked up at Aragorn's face. He was smiling kindly. Legolas felt a sheepish grin creep upon his own face. Then Aragorn lifted his hand around the back of Legolas' neck and gently brushed his lips against the elf's cheek.

"Of all the things and people in this world, I cannot imagine anything that I will miss more than I will miss you. But I know you must go," Aragorn said sadly. Legolas pulled the man into his own body, holding him close. He felt Aragorn's hot breath and tears on his neck like the night before.

"I have lived on this earth for many centuries. I have seen many lands and people. But I have never seen anything or anyone as fair as you, Lord Aragorn," Legolas said softly, brushing his finger over Aragorn's lips. He felt Aragorn smile into his neck.

"Do not call me that. I come here as Aragorn only. At this moment, I don't want to be a King, or a husband, or a hero. I come here as your love, and nothing more. I do not belong to the people of Gondor, or Arwen, or the people of Middle-Earth. I belong to you and only you in this moment," Aragorn said, his deep eyes boring into Legolas'. He ran his hand over the elf's soft porcelain cheeks. Legolas flushed as he realized why Aragorn had come to see him off in Ranger attire. He was once again the Ranger that Legolas had first known him as, and fell in love with.

"And that is the greatest gift you could have ever given me," Legolas said with a smile. He leaned forward and captured Aragorn's lips in a passionate kiss, his last taste of his love for all time. Legolas broke the kiss, breathing hard. Teardrops fell from his face to the ground. Aragorn stared at him in shock. He had never cried in front of him or anybody before. Aragorn smiled lovingly and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Legolas' heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest, and there was a humming noise in his ears. He swiftly mounted his horse, and stared down at the man who he would do anything for.

He adored his dark tresses, the hard eyes that softened at night, his strong but sensitive build, and every contour of his face. He wanted to remember this moment forever. His Aragorn. No one else's, he was only his.

"I love you Legolas Greenleaf. May that sustain you until we meet again in another life," Aragorn said in a steady voice, trying not to let it waver too much as tears spilled down his front.

"I love you Aragorn. I will never forget you in all my years to come. You will remain a part of me," Legolas said, staring into those dark eyes that he would never see again. He smiled encouragingly, and with that, took off riding across the plain.

Aragorn watched after him until he could no longer see the speck that was the one he loved above all others.

Aragorn smiled weakly, and put a hand over the exact spot on his chest that Legolas had put his only hours before. He did not know if Legolas had finally found the solace from the world's troubles he was searching for, but Aragorn knew he had found his.

Legolas was still there, inside of his heart.

And he would remain there forever more.


End file.
